The Boy Next Door
by Chrisant
Summary: [Bad Summary][Typos][No EYD][AU][dll.] Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis muda pendiam penikmat malam di depan layar laptop menunggu balasan sahabat lamanya. Kehidupan tenangnya akan mulai berubah sejak kedatangan tetangga kost baru yang err... ReadnReview pleasee


NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warn(s) : AU | Typo | No EYD | Rada gaje | OOC(?) | dan lain lain.

.

.

.

 **The Boy Next Door**

.

.

.

Dengkuran tidur Sakura sungguh membuatku muak. Aarrgghh anak itu selalu saja tidur seperti laki-laki, suara dengkurannya yang tidak beraturan menganggu rutinitas malamku saja.

Mau tak mau aku yang lagi PW(posisi wuenak) ini harus menyumpal mulut sahabat sekaligus teman satu kamar kost ku ini.

Aku menggesekkan telapak tanganku berlawanan arah, atas dan bawah menandakan _Mission complete_! Menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan sapu tangan kesayangannya, pasti besok pagi Sakura akan marah-marah dengan iler bertebaran di sapu tangan hijaunya hihihi.

Ku tujukan lagi sorot mataku ke layar laptopky dengan cover berwarna ungu muda. Aku tertawa membaca balasan balasan dan komentar komentar orang asing di salah satu website untuk fans anime yang kusuka.

Menurutku mereka semua sangat bodoh, mendebatkan hal yang sepantasnya tidak patut di bawa emosi sampai ada yang pingin bunuh diri. Dalam sekali lihat saja orang akan tahu bahwa gambar sketsa dari tokoh utama anime kesayanganku yang dikatakan telah mati itu adalah HOAX. Mengingat bahwa dari gambar, font tulisan, dan jenis tintanya saja sudah berbeda. Apa mereka fans amatiran? _Aku rasa mereka semua hanya menamai diri mereka 'fans' tapi belum tentu tau apa maksud dari kata itu yang sebenarnya. Sungguh labil._

Rutinitas malam ini sudah kulakukan sejak aku duduk di kelas 3 SMA sampai sekarang dimana sudah hampir setahun statusku berubah menjadi mahasiswi Universitas Konoha. Tiap larut malam mataku hanya memandang cahaya beradiasi yang di pancarkan dari layar laptop. Hanya ditemani satu atau dua gelas kopi kalengan dingin bahkan lebih. Sesekali Sakura mau menemaniku bergadang, ya dengan alasan dia ada tugas yang belum selesai atau ingin _streaming_ live pertandingan sepak bola.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukan rutinitas yang jelas membahayakan kesehatanku ini. Meskipun aku menikmatinya, tapi tetap saja, menunggu itu melelahkan sekaligus menyakitkan dan selalu memberikan harapan harapan palsu.

Menunggu?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kalian semua pasti punya sahabat. Begitu juga aku. Sahabat laki-laki yang menemaniku sedari masih menjadi bocah ingusan sampai kami menginjakkan kaki di Sekolah Menengah Atas._

 _Diam-diam aku mengaguminya yang selalu setia bersamaku, perasaan kagum selama bertahun-tahun itu kemudian berubah menjadi rasa cinta menurutku. Cinta? Mungkin. Aku sendiri tidak tahu definisi cinta sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya kata yang menunjukkan perasaanku padanya adalah cinta._

 _Inuzuka Kiba. Nama sahabat spesialku yang sangat periang. Terkadang menjadi Partner in Crime ku. Masa masa sulit, senang, usilnya remaja sejak kami kecil sudah dilewati dengan bahagia. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya hanya aku yang mengalami masa sulit itu dan dia tidak bisa memberi uluran tangannya padaku._

 _Tepat tiga hari sebelum kenaikan kelas ke tingkat akhir, Kiba harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di Prancis. Mengikuti kemana kedua orangtuanya pergi demi kepentingan kerja._

 _Aku menangis semalaman, bagaimana bisa aku melewati hari jika Kiba tidak berada di sampingku? Siapa yang akan menghiburku? Menemaniku pulang dan menemaniku makan es krim sambil membaca komik manga favorit kami di setiap sabtu sore. Dan bagaimana kalau Kiba menemukan gadis yang bisa melengkapi sebagian hatinya? Tapi yang kulakukan sekarang hanya bisa menangis dan berharap._

 _Sejam sebelum keberangkatannya aku menangis di pundak Kiba, memeluk dirinya seerat mungkin menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindu yang bahkan sudah lebih dulu merajai hati._

 _Kudengar suara Kiba yang terkikik geli mungkin karena melihat ku yang menjadi sangat cengeng. Lalu Kiba melepaskan pelukan kami, dihapusnya jejak air mata di pipiku lalu ia tersenyum– bukan senyuman yang biasa ia tujukan, kali ini senyumannya lebih meneduhkan hati._

" _Hina-chan sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, kita masih bisa tetap berhubungan kan?"_

 _Aku hanya mengangguk lalu menangis lagi._

" _Hei hei, sudahlah. Aku berjanji tiap malam aku akan mengirimi mu email, lalu aku akan menelpon mu juga, yaa meski bianya akan sangat mahal" Ujar Kiba yang terlihat berusaha untuk menghentikkan derasnya air mataku._

 _Lalu sebelah tangannya mengangkat daguku. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi gembilku dan mengangkat kedua ujung bibirku agar tersenyum, tersenyum palsu._

 _Aku memberanikan diriku agar berbicara di sela isakan tangisku_

" _Ki-Kiba, berjanjilah jangan pe-pernah meninggalkanku. S-se-selalu jadi Kiba yang ku kenal, Inuzuka Kiba periang dan m-malas mandi" Ku utarakan sedikit harapanku pada Kiba. Jika kukatakan semuanya, satu hari tidak akan cukup._

 _Kiba kembali terkikik geli. Ia menarik gemas hidungku dan memeluk diriku lagi._

" _Iya aku berjanji Hinata-chan. A-aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau juga harus berjanji ya?"_

 _Mataku terbelak mendengar tutur katanya barusan, apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

 _Kiba mengecup singkat keningku. Lalu ia membawa koper hitamnya. Perlahan melangkah menjauh diikuti dengan lambaian perpisahan_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Hahh~" Aku menghelas nafas mengingat kejadian waktu di bandara saat itu. Kejadian yang melatar belakangi rutinitas malamku yang lama kelamaan sudah menjadi Hobi.

Semuanya masih lancar-lancar saja selama tiga bulan pertama. Masalah pun mulai muncul, Kiba semakin jarang mengirimiku _e-Mail_ atau kabar apalah itu. Dia tidak pernah menelfon. Mengirim foto bahkan untuk _video call_ pun kami semakin jarang.

Terakhir kali Kiba menghubungiku untuk memberitahu bahwa dia ingin fokus belajar dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya dan tiap pekan ia pasti akan menghubungiku.

Tapi apa? Sampai sekarang Kiba tak pernah lagi mengirimiku kabar.

Sempat terbenak di pikirannku untuk menghentikan ini semua, tapi baying-bayang janjiku kepada Kiba selalu saja datang dan mengurungkan niatku untuk tidak menunggu berita tentangnya lagi.

Menunggu itu memang menyakitkan ya. Tapi, janji yang sudah kuucap sudah kuanggap sebagai nyawaku sendiri.

.

 _ **Normal PoV**_

"HOAAHMMM!" Dengan tidak elitnya, seorang Haruno Sakura menguap. Perempuan berparas cantik tetapi berbanding terbalik jika menyangkut tentang sifatnya.

Merasa mulutnya menggigit sesuatu, segera ia muntahkan. Dan Oh! Itu sapu tangan kesayangan pemberian pacar stoic nya Uchiha Sasuke!

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil segayung air dingin dari kamar mandi, ia harus melakukan pembalasan.

Pyuurr Pyuur

"Huaahahah! Rasakan dasar mata monster!" Sakura tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sambil mempercikkan air dingin ke wajah Hinata yang tertidur dengan keadaan

"KYAAAA DASAR SAKUUURAAAA!" Hinata berteriak kencang. Sebentar, ia mengelap tetesan air yang mengenai wajah cantiknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata melompat dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan kaos yang sedikit memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Tapi baru saat sampai di depan pintu kamar kost nya, Hinata melihat Sakura yang cengo dengan mata berbinar memandang sesuatu dari arah kamar kosong tepat di sebelah kamar mereka.

TUUK

Hinata menjitak ujung kepala Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak membalas perlakuannya, aneh?

"Ittaii, Hinata sudah dulu. Lebih baik kau lihat ini cepat!"

Dengan cepat Sakura menarik Hinata dengan muka baru bangunnya dan pakaian yang sedikit errr berantakan plus lumayan sexy.

Iris Hinata melihat hal yang sedari tadi di elu elukan Sakura. Dan apa ini? Hanya lelaki bertubuh tinggi, rambut jabrik yang sekarang sedang merengek kepada wanita berambut merah yang mungkin kekasihnya? Dan oh ya dia terlihat familiar bagi Hinata. Juga tambahan lagi, seluruh anak kost cewek berhamburan keluar kamar menatap cowok cengeng tadi seperti ingin memangsa.

Merasa masih kesal dengan Sakura ia butuh penjelasan! Hinata berjalan menarik Sakura dan menyuruh ia masuk paksa

"Sakura, sudah kulihat. Dan ada apa memangnya dengan dia? Apa dia anak baru disini?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan mata berbinar "Yaa Hinata! Yaampun! Apa kau tak senang pangeran kampus kita beda 5 langkah aja! Oemjii"

Oke. Sakura mulai menjijikan di mata Hinata dengan pose fangirling nya.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Aku tidak kenal! Dan satu lagi jidat dia merengek rengek dan membuatku geli" Balas Hinata mengecurutkan bibirnya

"Apa kau tidak tahu?! Hyuuga Hinata dia itu Namikaze Naruto! Pangeran Universitas Konoha! Yaampun kemana saja kau selama ini culun?!"

Hinata menautkan alisnya, tentu saja Hinata hanya ke perpustakaan dan kantin palingan?

Omong omong, Namikaze Naruto?

.

.

.

Yo! Tambah lagi 1 fic error dari saya. Yang sudah minat membaca trimakasih banyak. Kritiksaran diperlukan hehehe makasih


End file.
